vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Vengeance
Dark Vengeance '''is a main character and an antagonist-turned deuteragonist of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. Once part of the otherworldly dimension as a 'grim reaper' known as '''Death Diabolus, he is reborn as a manifestation and doppelganger created from Vigilance's character, emotions and mind, making him Vigilance's alter-ego and conscience. Initially against Vigilance for his past failures to avenge his cousin Sally, the two eventually became allies after finding the truth behind Vengeance's existence, helping each other to defeat their enemies. Despite this, Vengeance remains at odds with Vigilance due to their conflicts with each other's morality. Overview Appearance Vengeance as a 'Grim Reaper' is of unknown form as the appearances of these spirits seeking out for targets to be sent to the afterlife is uncertain. It is either possible that they take the form of a prehistoric creature, an Earth living thing or even a human (due to the existence of the Darklight Chronicles). Coming down to the Saurotopia dimension, Vengeance adopts the Velociraptor likeness and resemblance of Vigilance, only differing in terms of having a darker colour base and maroon feathers. As he is still a spirit in appearance, he does not need to don armour to cover his entire body. With Vigilance as being the host of his form, Vengeance can only be seen by Vigilance, based on his hallucinations, and is invisible to others (with the exception of other entities) but will make a brief appearance upon his will or when stopping his enemies with physical contact. In the film reboot version, Vengeance's horizontal posture in SPORE gameplay version will be altered to stand more upright but it is unknown if he would be donning armour unlike his previous depiction. Personality As Vigilance's dark alter-ego, Vengeance is shown to be more psychopathic, violent, impatient, stubborn and reckless than his counterpart; in other words he is the personification of all of Vigilance's negative feelings, controlling mostly anger, hate, rage, and even sadness and fear, making Vengeance out of the state of mind. As part of Vigilance's emotions, Vengeance reacts, or worse overreacts, to the slightest sad or furious moments, including ones related to Vigilance basing on an injury or a death of a friend or relative or loved one. When something also does not go his way, he places blame and finds fault on someone who opposes him. From the beginning, Vengeance hates Vigilance for failing to kill his enemies to avenge Sally, resulting in becoming recklessly focused and intended to do the task himself when Vigilance could not. This makes the raptor entity to question and doubt his host's intention, will and capability. Their battle between each other ended when both raptors realize the bond and wounds they share due to Vengeance being a portion of Vigilance's emotions. When Vigilance threatens to kill himself to stop Vengeance, this makes the latter regretful and causes him to have second thoughts of going against Vigilance, finding out that his actions may further hinder Vigilance's similar goal to take revenge for Sally's death. The two raptors form an alliance and make deals with each other; Vengeance protects Vigilance from any harm while the latter promises that one day Sally will be avenged. Vigilance takes it as a secret from his parents, relatives and friends and even the public to talk with Vengeance through telepathy, to prevent himself from being called 'crazy'. The mutual alliance between the raptors however are not in their favour when the various obstacles they face and go through sometimes makes Vengeance displeased and the tendency to urge Vigilance to get the obstruction over and done with. The two occasionally clash based on moral codes as a result, but ultimately Vengeance reluctantly lets Vigilance handle the situations. Due to sharing the same emotions as Vigilance, Vengeance silently loves Vigilance's family as if he is part of the Raptorclaw generation too after spending alongside Vigilance for eternity. The love he feels is also applied to Vigilance's love interests, including Liza Riley, whose death has affected the both of them. Weapons and Abilities Taking on the identical physical form as Vigilance, Vengeance shares the same skills and abilities as Vigilance. As a spirit however, Vengeance is able to adopt the ability of telekinesis, enabling him to lift objects in the air, push, throw or pull the objects to him, crush objects, and even choke opponents to death with his mind. Despite this, he is unable to destroy 'shadow-pure' hearts and using his telekinesis ability on heavy objects or creatures may also distress and exhaust him. * Dagger Whip: Vengeance wields this powerful weapon that shares the same cutting blow as Vigilance's energy swords. The Dagger Whip, a elongated metallic chain for strength and resiliency equipped with a blade at the end, is retractable from his tail and used in various ways to overwhelm an opponent, through slashing, thrusting stabs, entanglement (even from a distance), shielding and even prying an opponent's weapon from its hands and rendering it harmless. When not in use and stored alongside his tail, the weapon's chain protects the tail from harm as well. Later with the help of Clarissa, Vengeance has upgraded it with a few metamaterials that allows him to deliver harm to strong opponents with high defense, including Cyber Chronic infected Undead, and resist any dark magic. Becoming part of Vigilance's soul comes at a price: a magic bond is set within both Vengeance and Vigilance, enabling them to share the same pain, injuries, emotions, feelings and thoughts despite their differences. Pre-Outbreak soon... Outbreak Series Vengeance soon... Commando Vigilance soon... Civilian Series Nefarious soon... Obsession soon... Prey soon... Retribution soon... Known Victims * Basilisk * Numerous counts of Grim Reapers affiliated with Death Purifier * Numerous counts of Carnage State of Liberation militants * Numerous counts of Uber-Tyrant Police Force soldiers * Numerous counts of Undead Trivia * Dark Vengeance is one of the Vigilance Chronicles characters that are developed at an early year, expected to appear on the eighth episode in the SPORE gameplay edition but due to circumstances, it wasn't promised as planned. * As a weapon with Metamaterial as one of its component, the Dagger Whip Vengeance used could be a hint for his association with Xiara. ** And this is even more obvious when it turns out Vengeance knows Xiara well and who she really is. * His previous name, Death Diabolus, pays homage to Diabolus rex, the concept name of the Indominus rex ''in Jurassic World. Dark Vengeance's previous life as a grim reaper is also elaborated in the tie-in mobile game Jurassic World: the Game when the ''Indominus rex ''used to be the strongest creature at maximum level until the introductions of stronger hybrid and VIP exclusive creatures in the game, one of which is a ''Pterodaustro pterosaur whose attack level is stronger than Indominus rex and becomes the inspiration of Death Purifier in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. * TBA Category:Dark Dino Forces Category:Antagonists Category:Velociraptors